


Meet Me at the Pit

by faabyy21



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Muggle, Eventual Smut, Get Together, M/M, Punk Sirius Black, Trans Remus Lupin, meet cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-26
Updated: 2020-12-26
Packaged: 2021-03-11 06:00:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28330107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/faabyy21/pseuds/faabyy21
Summary: Sirius looked forward to decompressing at the pit but ended up concussed by a cute hipster carpenter, which leads to a night-long adventure across the city including a visit to the ER, a late-night food truck stop, and a make-out session in the subway.From a "Meet Ugly" prompt list: Broken nose at the moshpit.
Relationships: Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Comments: 14
Kudos: 152





	Meet Me at the Pit

“Open it up down there!” The singer roared as the bass and drums hummed the beat of the song behind him.

Sirius was sucked back, tugged and pushed, all at once, as a buzz of energy cursed through his body. The smell of sweat and weed clung to his nose and sweat-covered limbs pressed against his.

“Open the fuck up. When the beat drops, you go fucking crazy. You ready?”

A roar of joy from the crowd.

Hi-hat. One.

Hi-hat. Two.

One, two, thee...

Two unstoppable waves of bodies collided. Sirius clung to the guy in front of him to keep from falling, then the wave settled back and moved in a circle, a chariot race for their lives starts.

Then an elbow was flying, and Sirius can’t dodge it, and the room goes dark.

***

Sirius nursed a whiskey and his nose at the bar. Blood-stained napkins are scattered in front of him.

“Hey, you okay?” Some dude asked, taking the stool beside his.

“Yeah, some asshole elbowed me,” Sirius said. “At least I think the bleeding stopped.”

“Sorry.” Dude rubbed the back of his neck. “I would be that asshole...”

“You?” Sirius fought back a smirk. 

Dude was skinny, dressed like a hipster carpenter, in workman overalls, with his brown curls tucked under a green corduroy dad hat. He looked like he’d gotten lost on the way to the Mac Demarco concert.

“Let me buy you a drink. I got a little carried away,” the dude said. “I’m Remus.”

Remus was cute, in that same hipster carpenter sort of way. Something about his smile, his sweet amber eyes, made Sirius’ general annoyance with the situation wash away.

“It’s the least you could do.” Sirius held up his glass at the barman asking for another and lowered the ice from his nose.

“You’ve got...” Remus gestured with his finger.

“What?”

Warmth trickled out of his nose but Remus was already pressing a clean napkin to it before Sirius could.

“You come with a name, don’t you? People that look like you have those, right?”

“People that look like me?”

“You know, dudes that look like they were MySpace catfish.”

He laughed dryly. “Sirius.”

The look from the bartender zapped Sirius into consciousness. A stranger was holding a napkin to his bleeding nose, which said stranger caused.

Heat crawled up to his cheeks. “Uhm, thank you.” He grabbed the napkin from Remus and tilted his head back.

“No, tilt forward,” Remus said.

“If I tilt forward i’ll bleed more.”

“Tilting back just sends blood up your nostrils.”

“What are you, a nurse?” Sirius rolls his eyes, stubbornly holding the position.

“No, I’m an elemntary school teacher. I deal with a lot of nosebleeds.”

Sirius fought back a laugh. A school teacher at a punk show telling him how to stop a nosebleed.

He tilted forward. “Now I can’t drink.”

“Just hold it for 30 seconds.”

Warmth flushed down his nose. It was uncomfortable. His neck was stiff and his head burned with a dull ache.

For the 30 seconds he tore his eyes from Remus, that same embarrassed anger crawled up his back and he began to curse him in his mind.

“All set,” Remus said.

Sirius looked up and he no longer blamed Remus.

“You okay?” he asked.

Sirius downed the remainder of his whiskey in one gulp and reached for the one Remus had so graciously bought him.

“Splendid,” Sirius deadpanned.

Remus lets out the most delightful sound. A soft, high pitched giggle, aimed at his sour mood, no doubt.

“What?” Sirius growled.

“Nothing.”

“You’re the cause of my misery, don’t be coy.”

Hanging his head, Remus’ lips spread into a smile. “You’re very whiny.”

“And whose fault is that?”

“Well, your face could do with one flaw.”

Sirius gaped. “You have the strangest way of complimenting people.”

“Was it a compliment?”

They riffed and quipped off each other as they worked on their drinks. Remus’ wit was lightning fast, making Sirius’ head spin, which neither the headache nor the whiskey helped.

“You’re bleeding again,” Remus said.

Sirius groaned, reached for another napkin, threw his head back, but then, before Remus could scold him, leaned forward as he pinched his nose.

“You should get it looked at. It’s been like half an hour,” Remus said. “There’s a 24 hour ER a few blocks away.”

“You’re kidding.”

“I’ll go with you if misery wants company.”

Sirius pushed off the stool with the same petulance of a child shoving the last piece of broccoli in his mouth. But, as his feet touched the floor, the room spun under him.

With a hand to Sirius’ chest, Remus caught him. “You don’t seem drunk enough for that.”

“I’m not.” He rubbed his forehead. “I have a stupid headache.”

“You may have a concussion.”

“Don’t flatter yourself.”

“Flatter me? What? Dude you hit your head pretty hard.”

“You hit _my_ head pretty hard.”

Remus rolled his eyes. “Fine, have fun finding the ER on your own, asshole.” Still, he helped Sirius steady himself before stepping back.

“Thanks. Sorry, I’m...” Sirius waved his hand.

“An asshole.”

“Oh, yeah, definitely.” Sirius smiled.

Remus did too and the room was no longer spinning. “You clearly can’t be trusted on your own, so come on. I’ll show you the way.”

They made their way out of the bar, replacing the stink of beer and weed with smog, trash and day-old piss. They checked their jackets at the door, Sirius pulling on his customized leather jacket, and Remus getting a vintage monstrosity that should have been left in 1987: a letter jacket with denim panels and blue leather sleeves.

Sirius pulled his pack of cigarettes from his leather jacket, offering one to Remus before taking one for himself. They smoked as they walked, their breaths marked by the whips of smoke they left behind. The city was oddly quiet in the middle of the night. No noisy conversations crowding the streets, just the purrs of the occasional car and the rumble of the subway underneath.

“Wolves are out tonight,” Remus said. He looked up at the sky, the moonlight framing his face.

“I don’t think you could see me in the sky,” Sirius said.

“Sirius?” Remus spun in place. “Mm, no. I don’t see it. Shame, the night sky is beautiful outside the city.”

“You look like someone who camps a lot,” Sirius noted.

“What gave it away? The overalls?”

“The terrible hipster dad hat,” sirius chuckled.

“I can be a parody of myself most times,” he said and his smile widened and a dimple appeared on his left cheek and Sirius fought the urge to press his lips to it.

At the end of the street, the fluorescent glow of the emergency room guided them in like flies to a lamp. Sirius checked himself in before sitting in the nearly-empty waiting room beside Remus.

With a million things more important than a potentially broken nose, they sat under the flickering bright white lights for ages. Sirius’ head grew heavier and drooped sleepily over Remus’ shoulder.

“Don’t fall asleep,” Remus whispered nudging him.

Sirius sat up on the uncomfortable plastic chair and rubbed his eyes. For a fraction of a moment there was regret, but then Remus leaned over and whispered quips at the nurse’s hair and the kid playing with a toy truck on the floor. It helped, but it did not make time go any faster. Over the course of an hour a child holding his stomach and his mother pulling him along was called in, a homeless man with a bleeding leg, a man that looked grey, a stretcher from an ambulance...

“Sirius Black?”

Finally.

He pushed to his feet and again the room buckled under him again, and again, Remus caught him just in time.

The nurse gave him a look as Remus helped him along. “And who is this?”

Sirius opened his mouth to say something but Remus answered first. “His partner.”

She looked between the two, a skeptical line between her eyebrows. “Well,” she said looking down at her chart. “Wait for us in cubicle five. Mr. Black, come with me.”

Sirius followed the nurse into a sterile white office where his basic information was quadruple-checked. Then, to a darkened room with a machine that had to have been pulled from a sci-fi movie. The nurse handed him a metal vest for him to hold up to his chest, then she arranged the claw-like bit of the machine in front of Sirius face.

 _Just x-rays_ , he thought. _You won’t even feel it._

“Mr. Black, please relax your face,” the nurse called from behind the glass. Sirius let out a sigh. “Thank you. Hold still.”

Click.

“Turn to your left.”

Click.

This was starting to feel familiar.

He turned the other way.

A final click.

She took the vest from him and did some button punching and arranging with the machine before taking him back to the cubicle. Sirius fought a smile when Remus scrambled off the bed as they approached, and sat on the extra chair to the side.

“Keeping it warm for me, babe?” Sirius teased climbing on.

“The Doctor will be right over,” the nurse said, placing the clipboard on the holder above the bed.

“Cool, thanks.” Sirius yawned, settling back comfortably.

“Don’t fall asleep,” Remus insisted, and Sirius held up his middle finger. “I’m serious.”

“No, I’m Sirius.”

Remus let out a long, exasperated sigh which made only helped to broaden Sirius’ smile.

“You do that a lot?”

“Whenever possible,” Sirius said, “partner.”

Remus chuckled. “They wouldn’t have let me through.”

“And you didn’t want to wait outside?”

“Are you trying to get rid of me?”

“Not you, just that ugly hat you’re wearing.”

A doctor, rolling over a cart with a computer and all sorts of instruments, stopped in front of their cubicle. She squinted at her computer. “Sirius Black?”

“That would be me.”

“Tell me what happened.” She took the chart from above Sirius bed and leafed through it.

“We were at the Hog’s Head, dancing and stuff, you know? And basically this one over here elbowed me in the face.”

She quirked an eyebrow at Remus. “It was an accident,” he said.

“Well,” the doctor said. “The good news is that your nose isn’t broken. Did you lose consciousness after the incident?”

“Uhh,” Sirius turned to Remus. The moments between falling and ordering a drink now melted together.

“Only for a second,” said Remus. “He got to his feet a few seconds later and walked himself to the bar.”

The doctor nodded. “Any headaches?”

“Yeah,” Sirius said with a yawn. “Sorry.”

“Have you been drinking?”

“Had a couple of drinks before we came here.”

“How long ago was that?”

“Just over an hour?”

The Doctor jotted a few things down then took out her pen. “Follow the pen with your eyes. Tell me when the headache gets worse or you get dizzy.” She moved it from left to right slowly at first, then faster and faster and Sirius’ head spun.

He closed his eyes and held a hand up.

“Dizzy?”

Sirius nodded.

“Tell me when it goes away.”

He took a deep breath and blinked slowly. His eyes settled on Remus, who offered a concerned smile, and the room steadied around him. “Better.”

She ran him through several other test. Head movements, eye movements, walking on a straight line. All failed miserably.

“You have a mild concussion,” she informed him when he settled on the bed again. “You’re lucid, which is good, so I’ll let you go, but please go home and avoid any strenuous activity.” She signed the chart as she gave him the last set of instructions: rest, minimize screen time, and Tylenol.

She left and Sirius settled into the bed again.From the corner of his eye, he caught Remus’ concerned gaze.

“What?”

“I feel horrible.”

“Oh, it’s nothing,” Sirius waved his hand. “I’m starving. Let’s grab some food." For an instant, Sirius had forgotten Remus was a virtual stranger he'd met only about an hour ago. He'd been such easy company and unafraid to tease him, it felt like he'd known him for ages. "I mean, if you don't have another place to be. Do you?"

Remus face relaxed into a crooked smile, his dimple making another guest appearance. "No, I could eat."

"Great, I know a perfect place."

They sat in a comfortable silence until the nurse came by to discharge Sirius. She handed him two paper cups, one with two tylenol and one with water, before processing all his information one last time.

When she asked for the address for his bill, Sirius glanced at Remus, heat climbing to his ears.

It wasn't that Remus would know his address, it was more that the street named in the address had a certain fame. "For the ultra-wealthy" fame. And it's not that he _lived_ there. His parents did, and he wasn't about to bill an ER visit to himself. His dad would probably grab the bills, pass them on to his accountant and order him to pay them without a second look.

"That's different from the address on your drivers liscence. Are you sure that's the correct one?" the nurse insisted.

He could feel Remus' gaze on him.

"Yep, so am I good to go?"

"We have to wheel you out."

"You're kidding..."

Another ten minutes, and an attendant came by with a wheel chair. If it wasn't for the way Remus adorably pursed his lips to hide a laugh, Sirius would have protested far more. 

It was so weird, being hauled out of the hospital in a wheelchair, only to get up and walk away.

"So, who do _you_ know in Godric's Drive?" Remus asked as they walked to their next destination.

"Oh, you know..." Sirius shrugged.

Remus chuckled but didn't push. "Fine, where are we going?"

"You'll see," Sirius smirked.

They had been a little farther than Sirius had anticipated. Balance was starting to escape him again when he finally saw it.

A food truck parked on an empty lot surrounded by overgrown grass, between two residential buildings. String-lights canopied from the truck, over a scattering of picnic tables. The scent of frying burgers and toasting buns hit him from across the street, accompanied by the warmth radiating from the truck and grill.

Sirius got in line, instructing Remus to grab a table. "What do you want?"

Remus hesitated for a second, frowning at the hand-written menu. "Do they have anything meat-less?"

"They have a veggie burger. Fries?"

"Sure," Remus said before going to grab a seat.

Sirius grabbed the two paper baskets with their fries and burgers and turned to the tables, the light sending a shock of pain to his head. He was about to lose his footing, and, worst of all, the food when Remus scooped him up just in time.

"You okay?"

"Yeah. Just, my head."

"Let me help you," Remus said as he reached for the paper trays.

"I'm fine." Sirius pulled his arm away. "Get some ketchup and whatever you want from the table."

Sirius made it to the table in two long strides and set the baskets down. He cradled his head in his hands, closing his eyes for a moment. The dull throbbing eased, slowly, and he blinked his eyes open again. Remus and his pursed, concerned lips stared back at him.

"You should go home," he said softly.

"After we eat. I didn't get cheese for you, I assumed..."

"That's perfect," Remus said reaching for his tray.

"So, you're vegan or something?"

"No. I just don't eat meat."

"Vegetarian then?"

Remus's face brightened with amusement. "No. I just don't see my diet as part of my identity."

"So you're so hipster, you're too cool to be vegan?"

"Vegans are too obnoxious about their cause. I made a personal choice. I'm not in the business of telling others how to live their lives. I did the whole making vegan friends and building my circle around it, and it burned me in the end."

"More vegans should be like you," Sirius said then bit into his burger. "God, this is so good. The only thing that would make this better is if I was drunk. Or hungover"

"You're not supposed to drink tonight.”

"You're such a buzzkill, you know?"

"Oh, of course. Because letting your concussion get worse would make me a much better person."

"Why do you care, anyway?"

"Because I _am_ a good person. Or try to be, as much as possible."

"You're such a good person, you gave me a concussion."

"It was an accident!"

Sirius laughed. "I'm just saying. If you really were a good person, or whatever, you wouldn't do that to the world," he said nodding to his hat.

"What do you have against it."

Sirius reached over the table, pulled it off Remus, putting it on his own head. "Really? Does this look good to you?"

"It's practical. Not everyone can have perfectly luscious hair."

"That's the third compliment you've given me tonight. Am I, or am I not getting lucky?"

"I don't know, how many times have you complimented me?"

"My time is a compliment."

“You’re a dick,” Remus said, a smile brightening his voice.

“So I’ve heard.” Sirius popped a fry into his mouth.

“Three-and-oh. I think you owe me _something_.”

Sirius folded his arms over his chest, eyes narrowing. “Fine. Shoot.”

“Who do you know that lives on Goodric's Drive?”

Sirius hung his head. “Next?”

“Can’t be worse than what I’m imaging.”

“Which is?”

“You’re a male prostitute and you have a Madame that lives there?”

Laughter bubbled out of Sirius. “You’re so far off.”

“Come on...” Remus insisted, leaning forward, and his dimple made another appearance.

Sirius rubbed the back of his neck, looking for the right way to answer. Maybe it was an odd secret to keep, but again and again people’s attitude changed when they knew of his family. And he didn’t want the same to happen with Remus.

“Do you remember Governor Black?”

“The weirdo conservative asshole? Are you related?”

“Seeing as he’s my father...”

“Oh, shit...”

Silence fell between them as did Sirius insides. His mind raced to find words to fill the silence with, dumbly opening and closing his mouth like a fish.

“Whatever you think that makes me,” he sputtered out. “Or however you think I grew up... I mean I know I’ve had it easy, but I’m not...”

“An entitled, little shit?”

“Something like that.” Sirius smiled.

“Who are you then?”

“You know,” Sirius said, brushing his curtain of black hair out of his face, “I’m 27 and I have no idea. I’m always connected back to my parents. People in the scene assume they know me, make up their own ideas of who I am before I get to be me.”

Remus's face was warm and open. He was leaning in, listening. There was no judgment on his face, just the soft nods of understanding.

“Well, what do you do?” Remus asked. “Are you just living off a trust fund?”

An ice-cold bucket fell over Sirius’ head.

He wasn’t sure what shape his face took, but he knew himself well enough and knew his face betrayed him often, as it did now, because Remus’ lips fell ajar, stammering over his own words looking for an apology.

Sirius waved his hand, trying to shake off the last moments from the air. “No, I never got that perk of having a wealthy family.”

“Sorry, I was trying to be funny.”

And Sirius smiled because he knew he was truthful. “It’s a fair assumption.” Even if one he hates.

“So, what do you do? Full stop, no dumb comments,” Remus said.

“I work at a motorcycle shop.” He fetched his phone out of his pocket, opened the photo of his last job, and slid it across the table. “Custom paint jobs and stuff.”

“So you’re creative.” Remus took the phone, looking through the photos.

“I suppose.” Sirius felt warmth trickle up the back of his neck to his ears. “Clients come in with their own ideas, I just do what I’m told.”

“It still takes creativity to make it happen, doesn’t it? And being able to paint it on such a unique medium?”

Then, Remus's eyes went wide.

_Oh no._

It didn’t occur to him that there could be something incriminating in his camera roll, but it was too late now. Not that it mattered, since he was more than ready to give it up if Remus asked.

Remus’ lips spread into a smile, though, which could only mean good things.

“You take dick pics like a straight guy.”

Sirius's jaw fell. “What?”

“The lighting is terrible, the angle doesn’t favor you… Where is the artistry? Who are you trying to seduce with this?” Remus turned the phone to show him the photo.

To be fair, the photo was pretty dark, but he had been exchanging pics late into the night, and he wasn’t about to get out of bed to turn on a light.

“Show me yours, then. If you’re such a master,” Sirius said leaning forward, shooting his shot. They both knew this is where it was going anyway.

Remus snorted. “Nice try.”

“It’s only fair…”

Remus pulled his phone out of his jacket. “There’s something you should know before I show you this...”

“Fine?” Sirius said taking his phone back.

Something changed on Remus's face. He got serious again, like he’d been at the hospital. The lightness washed from his face as he fidgeted with his hat.

“Remus, are you—”

“I’m fine. I’m trans, that’s… that’s all.”

It took Sirius a second, just a fraction of a moment to process. Then another to think, ‘ _So what?’_

“Well, I’ve never been with a trans guy, but there’s a first time for everything, I guess.” Sirius smiled, because he hoped it would bring Remus’ smile back. Because he’s so beautiful, and so open, and he wanted the night to keep going. “I’ve seen some really hot trans porn stars on twitter though.”

Remus shook his head, but his smile was back, so Sirius didn’t mind it.

“Are you going to show me, then?” Sirius insisted.

Remus clicked through his phone before turning it over to show Sirius.

Well, compared to _that_ , yeah Sirius’ nudes were subpar, but Remus had a whole production happening.

There was a soft purple light in the photo, like a filter. A black leather harness adorned his chest but did not conceal the two scars that ran under it. He had that bright smile of his on his face, biting cheekily at his finger, and his dimple fully visible. He sat back on a large chair, his left foot on the seat so paradise was just visible between his legs.

“Oh, fuck…” Sirius reached for the phone, but noticed Remus hesitation, so he settled for leaning closer to have a better look. “You’re so fucking hot. Do your students know this is what you do on the weekends?”

“I don’t see how this would concern any of them.”

Remus pocketed his phone and they returned to their burgers.

Sirius was blissfully unaware of the time, or weather. His only focus was Remus. Yes, in part because if he turned his head too fast he would lose his bearings, but also because Remus had the magical ability to actually be entertaining. But then, Remus shivered, hugging his arms around himself, and Sirius realized he’d been sitting on his hands to keep them warm.

“Is this where I invite you back to my place to warm up?” Sirius asked.

And like that, they were off. Maybe it had been the comfortable night they’d had together, the battle scars of a late night ER visit, but Remus walked elbow-to-elbow with Sirius now, no awkward distance of two strangers. Maybe Remus was worried the ground would move under Sirius again and was ready to catch him, but Sirius didn’t get any symptoms raising from the picnic bench or throwing away his food.

The subway platform was warmer, and Remus no longer walked with his hands tucked into his armpits, but he was definitely keeping close to Sirius. They were the only ones waiting for the train, because four in the morning is definitely not rush hour, and there was also no reason for the to stand idly as they waited the alleged seven minutes and twenty-three seconds until the next train came.

Looking at Remus, Sirius noticed sleep was very much catching up with him. He stared absently at the ads across the tunnel, so Sirius stole his hat to wake him from the trance. Again, he pulled the hat on his own head. Remus reached for it, but Sirius stepped back.

A sharp pain throbbed all over Sirius brain, sending him off balance for a second, enough for Remus to make with his hat again.

Sirius hissed, rubbing his forehead.

“You okay?” Remus asked, a hand clutching at Sirius arm.

“Fine.” Sirius rubbed at his eyes, trying to brush off the blur. The edges of shapes sharpened slowly and there was Remus, watching him with big worried eyes and Sirius leaned in instinctively.

And Remus met his lips.

Theres a shyness to the kiss at first. Sirius’s hand cupped Remus’ face and Remus’ hand still wrapped around Sirius’ arm. But, the shyness is short-lived, because they’ve been walking in circles for hours, and fuck has Sirius wanted to get to this point probably since the ER waiting room. Sirius grabbed Remus by the straps of his overalls, somewhere in his mind he imagines he’s wearing that leather harness from the photo, but this works too.

The train announces himself with the roaring of the tracks, then the bell announcing the doors are opening, and Remus insists they pull away to climb on because Sirius will lose his footing again. But, in a moment, their lips are pressed together again.

He pushed Remus against the cart wall, steadying himself between the arm he had wrapped around Remus and holding on to the overhead strap.

“What’s our stop?” Remus asked, their lips barely parting.

“Godric-Central,” Sirius said. “Four stops.”

“Thought you didn’t live there.”

Sirius leaned in, wanting to skip over the comment, but Remus dodged him and quirked an eyebrow.

“I may be house sitting.”

It didn’t wipe the skepticism from Remus’ face, so he settled for his neck, kissing that spot where it meets the jaw, and Remus relaxed under his touch.

Sirius hand tightened around Remus’ waist as the car jostled to a halt on its first stop. Their heads nearly knocked together, and their laugh filled the cart.

The doors opened, so they acted decently for the twenty seconds the stop took, after all, Remus was a school teacher and they could run into his students, at four in the morning.

The doors closed and they were off again, and Sirius cursed Remus’ silly fashion choices because there were many things he wanted to do to him, none of which he could while Remus wore overalls.

At the next stop, an unfortunate soul got into their same compartment. A man, who looked to be starting his day, smartly sat at the opposite end, as far away from Sirius and Remus as possible.

When they took off again, Remus lips found Sirius’ throat and a moan escaped him.

“Sh!” Remus whispered, but Sirius couldn’t fight his giggles.

He tried leaning in for another, but Remus covered his mouth causing a groan to bubble from Sirius. It wasn’t just the general teasing, it was that he had his leg—purposely—perfectly positioned so it rubbed up against Sirius’ crotch. It took him enough energy as it was to remain on his feet, and now he also had to fight the urge to rub up against Remus like a dog in heat? Absolutely unfair.

They reached the next stop in a blink, and, smartly, the guy who had walked into the cart left.

“Bet you a hundred bucks he just switched to the cart over,” Sirius whispered into Remus ear.

He let out the sweetest laugh and their lips met again.

It was just so easy…

Two more stops and they spilled out of the train, half tangled in one another.

Maybe it was the sudden realization that the ground was solid, but the room began to spin for Sirius again, and that soft drumming pain he’d been ignoring became too much.

Remus’ arms tightened around him. “You okay?”

“I just need a moment,” Sirius said hoarsely. He stumbled over the bench and let his head fall back against the cool subway tile.

Soothing hands rubbed up and down his thighs, and suddenly there was only one thing he could think of. Remus pulling his zipper open and sucking him in the middle of an empty subway station. He groaned softly, tugging at his now-too-tight jeans.

“Hey…” Remus rubbed his arm. “What’s going on?”

Sirius waved him off, sure he was turning very red. He blinked, the room slowly coming into focus. Squatting between his legs was Remus, who looked up at him through thick eyelash. “Yeah, uh… I think we can go now.”

The fall breeze cut right through Sirius’ leather jacket the moment they reached the street. He pressed against Remus, as if it would help at all, and tucked his hands into his jacket.

Downtown was so vastly different from the northern parts of the city around the Hogs Head. Godric’s Drive was sterile, with never-ending high-rises all made of glass and metal, seemingly polished every hour. The streets were clean, even, and smelled of the fumes of sports cars. Banks, office buildings, all so strict, clean and civil. It always bored Sirius to death.

He turned into Grimmauld Tower.

Ah, good, Wallace was on security tonight. This one he knew well. He knocked on the glass door to get the security guard’s attention, then waved him over.

“Do you not have a key?” Remus asked.

“Not exactly…” Sirius whispered, then turned on his best ‘there is nothing shady going on here’ smile. “Hey, Wallace! How’re the kids? Sorry to bug you. I lost my key. I’m house-sitting for ol’ Orion.”

Wallace pursed his lips, obviously not believing a word of it. His mom probably explicitly told him not to let him into the apartment, but he moved aside anyway, walked them to the elevator and keyed them to their floor.

“Thank you,” he said with a wink, handing him a 20 as the elevator doors closed. He turned to kiss Remus again but he moved his head, drawing a frustrated groan from Sirius. “What?”

“What was that?”

“Don’t worry about it.”

“I’m about to go into a stranger’s place, which he doesn’t have a key to... Sirius, statistically these situations don’t end well for me. So be honest.”

“Fine. I’m not house sitting.”

“I figured that part...”

“My parents are off on a cruise avoiding the fall. I like to sneak in and defile the property however possible.”

Remus eyes narrowed at him. “You’re ridiculous.”

“It’ll be fun. You can choose the room. My dad has an office...”

Remus rolled his eyes. “Absolutely ridiculous.”

The elevator doors opened.

“Are you still coming?” Sirius gave his hand a shy squeeze. Maybe this adventure had been stupid and he should have brought Remus back to his actual place.

“Well that depends on you,” Remus said, that teasing smile back on his face. Sirius fought the urge to giggle like a school girl as the two stumbled down the hall.

His mom always hid a key outside the apartment for his babysitters to use when they went out, and in all these years it had not changed. He pushed the door open, letting Remus in first.

The apartment was as big as any house he’d been to—except for James’ country home. The main floor was a vast, open room of cold, white surfaces, with varying degrees of grayge. It was that high lux decor straight out of the worst interior design magazines. Just like mother: pale, cold and soulless.

Remus wrapped his arms around him just in time to keep him from spiraling into an internal diatribe. And if that hadn’t worked, then Remus pressed his lips against his neck.

“So, how much can I assume from that harness in the photo?” Sirius asked, tracing the strap of Remus’ overalls.

“Well the jacket certainly doesn’t hurt.” He snatched Sirius’ by the lapels but then leaned up to press a tender kiss against Sirius’ lips.

“Mmm, is it safe assumption that I’m topping?”

“Pfft!” Remus laughed. “Really?”

“No?”

“Why is everything so binary for cis people?” Remus teased. “Just for the record, that you may be doin the penetration, does not mean you’re topping.”

Sirius didn’t have a comeback, witty or otherwise, he just nodded because he was so ready for whatever Remus had in storm for him.

“So, you got any preferences? Dad’s office is just over that way,” Sirius said, pointing.

“I want to see your room.”

“My room? What’s the fun in that?”

“You asked me not to see you as whatever image I have of your family. Bedrooms say a lot about a person.”

A heat reached Sirius's ears. “I don't really have a room here. I bet they turned it into a gym or something.”

“We’ll see. I’ll take you, in whatever that room is now.”

Sirius whipped around to pull him upstairs, and the room twisted around him. He caught himself with a wall and groaned. Great… His condition and his plans seemed to be in opposition.

“Maybe let’s take it slow,” Remus said with a soft laugh. He took Sirius’ hand like Remus would break him if he moved too fast, and together they went up the stairs.

At the door, Sirius begged whoever could listen that it hadn’t become Regulus’ study room or something because that was one thing he couldn’t bring himself to do. He pushed the door open…

It was both surprisingly and unsurprisingly boring. Another guest bedroom, probably the third in the condo. It was all the same furniture he’d had when he lived there nearly a decade ago. The bed had the same black bedspread, but the walls were the cold white of downstairs’, with a rug being the only addition. It was like they had simply scrubbed the personality out of the room, leaving the bare bones of it. A bed, a bedside table, a dresser, and a TV.

No black sheep had ever inhabited that room, by the looks of it.

Beyond the window, the skyscrapers slept in the dark of night.

“I guess this is convenient?” Remus said, tugging him inside. He placed Sirius on the bed, who sat dumbly, taking in the naked walls of his room. Remus squatted between his legs like he’d done in the subway, looking up at him. It was such a teacher thing to do. “Does your head hurt? It’s fine if you can’t do this, I’d still like to--”

“No, no. I’m fine.” Sirius leaned down and Remus met his lips in the middle, his hands moving up his thighs again and anticipation was enough for Sirius’ stomach to drop like he was riding a motorcycle for the first time.

Remus then was palming Sirius over his jeans now and he let out a pathetic little sound.

“Lie down,” Remus said. “Slowly.”

“Yeah, yeah…”

As he laid down, Remus was already prying his jeans open and before Sirius had set his head on the mattress, Sirius felt the wet heat of Remus’ mouth on his crotch.

“This okay?”

“Mhmm,” he hummed, but Remus wasn’t there anymore.

He was… untying his boots? With a thump one was discarded to the corner of the room, and then the other. Then, Remus yanked at his jeans, struggling to unglue them from Sirius’ skin.

“I hate skinny jeans,” he growled.

Giving up, like a fourteen-year-old boy encountering his first difficult bra, Remus let Sirius push down his jeans and toss them with the rest of his garments. Remus turned his cap backward and leaned over him, their lips meeting once again.

Sirius ran his hands up Remus’ back as their kiss grew more tender. He reached the straps of his overalls, mumbled an awkward questioning hum as he played with the straps. Remus clearly understood because he replied with his own hum and nod so Sirius pushed the straps of his overalls down his shoulders, his hands settling under Remus's t-shirt.

His skin was soft and warm, and Sirius wasn’t sure if the taste of cigarettes and whiskey was his or Remus’.

His hand lowered down Remus’ front, and there was a giddy embarrassment pooling in his belly. That same feeling of doing it for the first time, of encountering a new adventure. Not that Remus being trans was a novelty, but this was new to Sirius and he found himself wanting to impress the boy in his arms. Remus was funny and a tease and took no shit and those were sure ways to get Sirius fired up.

“Yes?” Sirius whispered into Remus’ mouth.

“Wait.” Remus pushed off the bed and discarded the overalls, then tossed his cap on the bed, yanked his shirt over his head, before putting the hat back on.

Sirius would’ve rolled his eyes if it hadn’t meant another sharp pain behind his eyes. “Really?” Sirius used this opportunity to also take his jacket and t-shirt off.

“My hair looks awful,” he said, holding a hand out to him. “Sit up, you’re gonna suck my clit.”

The ease with which the words spilled out of Remus made his mouth fall open dumbly.

“I mean, if you want…” then Remus added.

“If I want? Of course! What are you saying?”

“Well, you looked surprised.”

Sirius took his hand and carefully sat up, finally giving a chance to take Remus in. He still had his briefs and socks on, plus the hat, he looked endearing but in like a very sexy way. Without the context of their entire evening together, he would have found Remus a little awkward and skinny looking, well that had been his opening assessment, but the way he carried himself was so hot. Sirius wished he gave as few fucks as Remus seemed to.

Sirius didn’t need to find the words to reply, because Remus's lips collided with his again, rough and wild like they had kissed in the subway and Sirius’ head spun, not because of the concussion he was nursing, but because fuck he really wanted Remus.

He wrapped his arms around Remus’ waist, shifting from his lips to his chest and navel, peppering kisses over the clusters of freckles peppered around his body. A hand tangled encouragingly on Sirius’ hair as he hooked a finger on the waistband of Remus’ briefs. He looked up, one last time, one last plea for approval before he yanked them down.

Sirius had an idea of what to expect, but he did not anticipate his mouth-watering when he looked down. Remus's clitoris looked more like a small penis resting between his legs, beckoning him closer.

Dropping more kisses to his navel, Sirius worked his way down, past the mound of light brown curls, to wrap his lips around Remus’ clit. His hand tensed in Sirius’ hair and shifted so he was kneeling on the edge of the bed over Sirius, who hooked his hands around Remus’ thighs, running his tongue flat over his slit before he took his clit into his mouth again.

Sirius wanted to swim in the sounds escaping Remus, low groans in his throat. From what Sirius could see, between the hair in his eyes, through his eyelashes, Remus looked in bliss. His lips slightly parted, the corners turned up into a sort of smile, eyes closed, head tilted like he was imagining something, relishing in something. In him.

Sirius reached down to his cock instinctively. Already half hard, he pumped himself slowly and moved his other hand to replace his tongue, circling his thumb over Remus’ dick.

“You’re so hot,” he said, dropping a kiss to the inside of his thigh. He ran his fingers over Remus’ slit, stopping at his entrance. “Is this okay?” With Remus’ nod, Sirius pressed a finger into him, earning another low groan. The hand, still grasping tightly on to his hair, coaxed him toward Remus’ clit, so Sirius circled his tongue around it. Suddenly, Remus’ hips buckled into his mouth, and he nearly toppled over. Sirius let go of his own cock, steadying Remus’ hips as he continued to work him with his tongue and fingers. He quickened his fingers, fucking them into him faster and faster, Remus’ groans growing with his speed.

Then, Remus yanked him away, the move too sudden, sending another sharp paint to Sirius’ brain.

There was a sheen of sweat over Remus’ body. He was panting as he looked down at Sirius, with that smile that made his dimple appear. But Sirius must have winced at the sharp pain because Remus’ smile fell and the hand holding on to Sirius’ long dark locks fell.

“You okay?”

Sirius pressed his forehead on to Remus’ soft belly and ran his hands up and down his thighs. “Yeah… Just, my head.”

“I’ve got no complains,” Remus said and Sirius chuckled. “Sorry. I got a little caught up. I’ll be gentle with you.” And with that, he ran a tender hand over Sirius's cheek.

There was a slight mock in the gesture, and Sirius wanted to prove him wrong, to throw him over the bed and fuck him into the mattress, but it would be a very pathetic encounter if he did that, just nodding set off a migraine.

“Lie back,” Remus said, running his fingers through Sirius's hair, his heart skipping at the intimacy of the gesture.

And so, Sirius did, and Remus kissed him again, still hot, and hard, but there was a gentleness to it in the way he cradled Sirius’ face, the way he settled over him, the way he pulled away and peppered kisses on Sirius chest and neck.

And, slowly, the headache faded.

Remus slid down his body, so he kneeled on the floor between Sirius’ legs. He tugged at Sirius’ cock, before pressing it to his lips. He didn’t suck, he just rubbed the tip over his bottom lip, watching him, torturing him, judging by how he grinned at Sirius.

“This is why you need to take better nudes,” Remus said and pressed a kiss to the shaft. “I didn’t realize how big you were.”

Sirius laughed, draping an arm over his eyes. “And you say I’m ridiculous?”

“Just an observation.”

And then, hot wetness enveloped him. Remus looked at him as if to make sure Sirius wasn’t going to be sent into another frenzied headache because Remus was sucking his dick. He moved slowly up and down his cock, his lips growing more and more pink as he moved.

For good measure, Sirius swatted the hat off Remus’ head and laughed at the look Remus shot him.

“You know, you shouldn’t piss people off while they have your dick in their mouth,” Remus said, and Sirius laughed more.

“Your hair looks fine. I like it.” He reached down to run his hands through it.

It was flat, of course. He’d been running around in a moshpit with it on, plus the last few hours they’d been walking all over town. But it was soft, and just a few rakes through it, and the curls were coming back into shape.

Remus shook his head but clearly gave up on the topic, because his lips wrapped around Sirius again, all the way, his nose poking at Sirius’ navel. His throat closed around Sirius’ tip, and a hand toyed with his balls, and he had to fight the reflex to move his hips, or he would hurt Remus.

“Shit,” Sirius groaned, and at that Remus pulled away. “I’m fine…” he added.

“You sure?” There was a smile in his voice.

 _Fucker,_ he thought. “You’re not half bad yourself,” he said.

Remus used his hands in ways Sirius hadn’t had the pleasure of experiencing yet. He was careful, measured with his strokes, touches, and squeezes. Cumming from a hand job this fast felt childish, but Remus just seemed to push all the right buttons in the right order, so Sirius reached to squeeze his wrist, and then Remus was squeezing the base of his dick.

“Breath,” Remus instructed, with a hint of Teacher Voice. Sirius inhaled deeply and Remus pulled his hands away as Sirius exhaled. He ran his fingers over Sirius’ thighs, both watching Sirius's cock twitch against his stomach.

“I’m okay…”

“Please tell me you have a condom.”

“In my wallet.” Sirius craned his head. “Back left pocket,” he said pointing at the discarded jeans in the corner. Sirius closed his eyes for a moment, and the next Remus was rolling the condom over his cock.

“I promise I’m not this useless, normally,” Sirius said as Remus straddled him.

“Oh, well, good to know,” Remus quipped. “I won’t hold it against you in the review.”

“Shut up.” Sirius laughed. “Oh…”

Remus rubbed against his cock, not quite taking him in yet, just teasing his length, because that’s what he did, tease. Their lips met again, hungrily. Hands moved over skin sticky with sweat, touching everywhere they could reach, their hips fronting against each others.

“Remus,” he moaned but Remus pulled back, just inches from him and Sirius tried to reach up for him, but a hand on his chest held him in place and Remus licked at his lips playfully.

Remus arched behind him, taking Sirius’ dick, and slipped him inside. It was easy, smooth. The familiar tightness enveloped him and Sirius relaxed against the mattress. Again, Remus looked in bliss. He settled down on Sirius easily, his lips spreading into a barely perceptible smile. He moved slowly at first, barely shifting on Sirius, but carefully he found his rhythm, resting his hands back on Sirius’ thighs for leverage.

Sirius didn’t want to close his eyes. He wanted to watch Remus work on him. He was just beautiful, head was thrown back and little moans leaving him at every thrust. Sirius circled his clit with his thumb, coaxing a throaty groan from him.

“Keep doing that,” Remus mumbled.

“I didn’t plan on stopping,” he said, working his thumb on the tip of Remus’ dick faster and faster, matching the speed of Remus hips, slamming down against him. Heat pooled in Sirius’ underbelly again, a sort of electricity buzzed down his legs, and he bit down on his lip.

“Are you getting close?” Remus asked. Sirius nodded, but instead of speeding up, of sending him over, Remus slowed down and bent forward to sprinkle kisses all over his face. “Breath.”

Sirius took a deep breath, running his hands up Remus's back, and buried his face against his shoulder. It was hard to remember a time he’d been so intimate with a hookup. He was always a gentleman, of course, but this gentle almost-love-making was very different.

Starting to move his hips again, Remus took long, slow strokes and pushed himself up, his hands on Sirius's chest. Sirius tried to match him, to move their hips in unison, but his body was exhausted after a few thrusts. Maybe having sex with a concussion hadn’t been a great idea. But Remus didn’t seem to mind that Sirius laid there like a lazy wood board. He seemed to be doing well enough all by himself, bouncing earnestly on his cock. Reaching over again, Sirius played with Remus’ clit, his moans growing more animated. They grew and grew, and Remus’ moves becoming more erratic spasms, tightening around Sirius, and he collapsed forward, hips bucking once, twice, then let out a delightful giggle.

“You okay?” Sirius whispered.

“Oh, I’m okay.” He sat up and circled his hips again. “Mmm… Very, very okay.”

He, then, pulled away, settled between Sirius’ legs again, pulled the condom off, then again started doing whatever magical handiwork he did on him earlier. There was a thumb pressing behind his balls, a palm massaging them, another hand pumping his cock while a tongue circle the tip of his cock. Sirius’ entire body tensed, as Remus swirled his tongue over him, and braced himself for Remus to stop again when he was about to spill over, but he didn’t stop. Not this time. He tried to form the words to warn him, but the connections between his body and mouth were too busy tingling with pleasure all over, and he came, spurting white streaks on Remus’ lips and cheek.

“Ah, fuck,” Sirius panted. “Sorry.” He sank into the mattress, his entire body going from overdrive to absolute relaxation. His eyelids and limbs are heavy. Before he closed his eyes, he saw the sun rising between the skyscrapers outside the window.

Scruff rubbed against his stomach and realized Remus was using him as a napkin. Laughing, Sirius shoved him slightly.

***

Sirius was in the kitchen the next morning—day—when he heard the paddling of bare feet on the tile.

“Morning,” Remus said with a yawn.

“Morning,” said Sirius. “I got breakfast. Wasn’t sure what you liked so choose whichever and I’ll eat whatever you don’t want.” He reached into the paper bag, pulling a tightly wrapped sandwich. “This is… Eggs, avocado, and arugula. And this one is BLT, with vegan bacon.” He pulled out of the bag a small carton of almond milk before crumpling it and tossing it into the trash bin under the counter.

Sirius suddenly felt hot. He could feel Remus’ eyes on the back of his head.

“What?” He turned to Remus, who wore only his briefs and t-shirt. “You don’t like either?”

“No! No, it’s just…” he reached for the BLT. “It’s very sweet.”

Sirius grabbed the other, well aware that the same red sheen on Remus’ cheeks betrayed his own.

“How’s your head?” Remus asked biting into the sandwich.

“Haven’t had any complaints.”

“You know what I mean.” Remus nudged him.

He shrugged as he tore into his sandwich. “Well enough to walk to the corner without a problem. The noise and light were a bit much, but the headache wasn’t as bad as last night. How do you take your coffee?”

Sirius turned to his mother’s needlessly complicated coffee maker, making them each a cup. They ate their sandwiches in comfortable silence, like two people who had known each other for far longer than a single night. While Sirius cleared the wrappings and mugs, Remus went to finish getting dressed, and the two left the apartment together, Sirius leaving the key back in its spot.

“So, when do I see you again?” Sirius asked as the elevator doors closed.

Remus hung his head. “I’m in grading hell for the next few weeks.”

“But, you must need to take at least one night off…” Sirius reached for his phone, opening it to the contacts page. “Put your number in. I’ll pester you until you agree to grab drinks with me.”

“You should be resting,” Remus said, but reached for the phone and typed his number into it.

“I’ll see you soon, yeah?”

“We’ll see,” he said, but Sirius could hear the tease in his voice.

As if he had any doubts, though, Remus leaned up and pressed their lips together, before walking off to the subway. Sirius watched him disappear down the steps before walking off the other direction to catch his line.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed it.
> 
> I hope my writing is a love letter to trans body and trans experiences. Not everyone has the same path in their transition nor the same triggers nor comfort levels with their bodies, so please respect the words and phrases trans people use to refer to their bodies.
> 
> Enjoy!


End file.
